Eternal Sin
by lxlynda
Summary: A yaoi between Gaara and naruto- Gaara's a demon looking for a new soul to collect one nigth and happens to stumble across naruto... I do not own anything in this story...


"There is nothing to do here," groaned Gaara, a red head demon. He scratched his head in annoyance as he looked around the dark town. No one was outside to mess with and there weren't even any animals to rouse. _What is wrong with this place?_

This was his second day in the quiet town and he had yet to finish his mission. The demon was sent up to Earth to help convert people over to the "dark side", but it was hard to do when he could only roam around at night when, apparently, no one was out!

Gaara groaned again. If someone didn't come out soon, he would have to resort to drastic measures- going into people's homes and scaring them half to death. _Actually_, he thought, _that doesn't sound too bad right now_.

Suddenly, there was a crashing sound coming from around the corner of the street.

He bolted to the sound, hoping to find a vulnerable human to recruit.

"Ow…," the person said. The voice was deep and rough, a man's. It would be harder to win over a male than a female, but Gaara was an expert conman.

The man and the demon almost collided (the man wasn't looking and Gaara was going too fast).

Gaara was knocked down on his butt, cursing as he fell. The man stumbled back a bit, but didn't hit the ground again. He laughed apologetically and helped Gaara up.

"Sorry, man. I wasn't really looking where I was going." He ran a hand through his blonde spikes.

"That's okay," Gaara assured.

"I'm Naruto."

"Gaara," he replied, thinking, _if he's this friendly, then it won't be too hard to use my influence on him._

Naruto smiled back at him. "It's nice to meet you, Gaara. I can't say I've seen you around these parts, though."

"Yeah, I haven't been here for too long."

"Oh, then what brings you to Konoha?"

Gaara smiled deviously, doubting that Naruto would know the difference. "Business."

Naruto nodded. "That's cool." He took a moment to eye the red head in front of him. Gaara was wearing only a black tank top and loose cargo pants in the cold weather. The only thing that was appropriate for the weather was his large black boots. "Do you have place to stay, Gaara?"

The clever demon almost laughed out loud. _Too easy_. "No, I don't."

"Really? But it's so cold out! Where have you been staying this whole time?" The blonde asked, concern plastered so clearly on his face.

"Oh, I've just been roaming around…"

"Unacceptable! You're coming to my place, Gaara!" He grabbed the red head's wrist and led him off to his apartment.

"You can sleep on the sofa here; It's really comfortable and most of the heat comes in this room. I got the sofa so that I wouldn't always have to sleep in my room, so it's good," Naruto told him happily, fixing the sofa to be a makeshift bed.

Gaara thanked him politely. _How should I go about this? _He contemplated. _This guy is pretty easy pickings, so I have to spice this up a bit. I could always haunt his dreams…or he could have an accident . Maybe I could posses a friend or something…_

"Hey!" His host called to him from the bathroom. "I'm just gonna' take a shower, 'kay? If you need something, just knock on the door!"

"Okay, Naruto," he called back.

_He's making this so easy. I could always just get him to slip in the shower…or maybe…I could get him to do something he could never take back, something he would never be able to repent over. _He grinned_. I'll make him sin…_

The demon chuckled evilly, devising a plan to dirty this man's soul.

The first step; wait for him to get out the shower.

When Gaara could no longer hear water running, he got up and knocked politely on the door. "Naruto?"

The blonde came to the door with a towel wrapped around his hips. His wet spikes were clinging to his forehead, the sight taking Gaara aback a bit. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Uh," the demon had to take a breath to calm himself as he took in Naruto's current appearance. "Um, could I take a shower also?"

"Of course! There's extra towels and a few wash clothes under the sink." He beamed and edged his way around the red head to his bedroom, most likely to get dressed.

Gaara cursed himself. _If I can't control myself, then I won't be able to do complete my plan! _He proceeded to remove his tank top and pants leisurely as he thought about how he wanted to do the next step; flaunting. It was relatively easy for him to do, seeing as he was effortlessly beautiful, but he didn't want it that way- he was always looking for a challenge. If he wanted to do things the easy way, Gaara would have gone to the dirty side of this town.

He looked himself up in the mirror. The only thing on him was his boxers, which were hanging on his hips loosely. This would be a reasonable appearance for what he had planned.

With one last glance at himself, Gaara trekked to the blonde's room.

"Naruto," he called politely. "May I come in?"

There were footsteps approaching the door and the demon braced himself for action.

Naruto still had on only a towel, though there was another one wrapped around his neck now. "'Course. Wassup?"

He cleared his throat. "I, um…do you think I could borrow some clothes? I don't really have anything else to wear."

"Definitely, if you can find something that fits you. I don't mind."

Gaara couldn't help but notice that Naruto was looking him up when he glided over to the other's dresser. _And so it begins…_

"Uh, there are some T-shirts in the bottom drawer and some night pants in the middle one." His eyes were glued on the red head as he bent down to the bottom drawer slowly, butt raised seductively. "So…, what type of business are you here on anyway?"

"Oh, nothing really important," he purred, "just some recruiting." He shook his hips a little as he bent down further to reach red shirt.

Naruto chuckled nervously. "R-really? Recruiting for what?" His eyes were glued to Gaara's ass.

"Just this _company_ I work for. No big deal." Gaara felt the man's eyes on him as he moved up to go into the other drawer for a pair of pants to wear.

"Cool, um…" Naruto said. He never finished his sentence, gulping at the red head's form. Gaara was sure he'd have no more problems with this one than the had to.

He turned around to look at the man from under his eyelashes. "Why, Naruto, are you…checking out my butt?"

Naruto's face grew warm. "Uh, no-no I wasn't; I-I was just, um-um, uh-"

Gaara chuckled lightly. He stood up and gracefully moved over to Naruto to whisper in his ear. "It's alright, Naruto_. There are many uses for them, and entertainment is one of them_." The blonde's face lit up even more as Gaara tapped his ass before walking out of the room, smirking to himself.

In the middle of the night, Gaara heard sounds coming from Naruto's room. At first, he just wanted to sleep more-yes, even the eternally evil need their rest- but the sounds persisted and his curiosity grew more and more with every passing second.

With a heavy sigh, he crossed the living room and peeked into the bedroom. The sight he saw was unexpected.

Naruto was laying there with his head thrown back in ecstasy as he flexed around his member while stroking. He was butt naked on his back, legs spread proudly as his hips bucked into his hand. He stared to moan louder and louder as his hand moved faster up and down.

Gaara could tell that the blonde would come soon and he, himself, couldn't believe that he actually got turned on by this display of vulgarity- though, being a demon, he has seen and done worse.

The enticing moans attracted his attention again. Naruto's head was now thrown off to the side as he screamed out one last time and he ran his thumb over the head of his erection, back arching as cumming onto his chests and sheet.

Gaara was gaping now at the scene and tried to silently inch his way back to the sofa. He laid down awkwardly, the picture of the blonde in ecstasy still replaying in his mind.

It was hard for him to sleep for the majority of the night with his own problem growing.

The sunlight had woken the red head up from his temporary slumber. He sat up groggily, looking down at the soaked part of the borrowed night pants- he had most likely had a wet dream after the steamy scene he witnessed with Naruto. _Oh well_, he thought, _I'll just have to wash this out_.

As he got up. He noticed the lack of life in the apartment. "Naruto," Gaara called.

He received no answer, so he shrugged and commenced scrubbing out the dirty night pants and boxers in the bathroom sink.

A draft from under the door blew across Gaara's naked lower body, causing him to shiver. This weather was much colder than what he was used to back where he came from, but it didn't affect him at night; being a creature of the dark, he was almost invincible at night.

When he was satisfied that the clothing was clean enough, Gaara left the bathroom and reached under the sofa for his folded clothes, throwing on his pants- with or without underwear, he didn't care- and walking into the kitchen for some breakfast.

He checked the cabinets, finding only precooked ramen and cereal_. I guess one could live off of that, ramen is good for dinner or lunch, but that's not very healthy…_ Gaara took the box of Captin Crunch from the cabinet and ate handfuls of raw pieces.

Since there was nothing better to do, he decided to try and wait for Naruto to arrive. The red head plopped back down on the sofa, grabbing the remote to watch mind-numbing television. He settled for the local news. There was a story on about child and adolescent trafficking in the town and how "hard" the police were trying to put an end to them. The chief of police had been shown briefly during an interview, stating all the plans they had made to put and end to it and what was being done to the people responsible for the trafficking.

Gaara snickered dubiously. _Oh, please. The only thing they to the people responsible is rape them. And no better for the victims. Really, with all this chaos in the world, why do they even need demons any more? The humans can get themselves into Hell easy enough- there are only few that are actually pure enough to need any demonic influence._

Disgusted with the story already, the demon changed the channel to a rerun of an old cartoon.

Naruto didn't come back all day and, eventually, Gaara got bored and decided to take a nap to pass the time…

There was a soft voice calling the red head's name. He opened a light blue eye to see the missing blonde staring at him, amused.

"Hey, Gaara. Were you trying to wait up for me?"

Gaara smirked slightly. "Yeah, I tried, but I got bored and took a nap. What time is it? And where were you?"

Naruto laughed. "Sorry, about that," he took a seat next to the red head. "I would have left a letter, but I didn't know if you were going to be staying the whole time I was gone."

"Oh, well, if you don't mind, I'd like to stay here a little longer, until my job is done."

"No prob, man."

Gaara looked Naruto straight in the eyes, annoyance clear on his face. "You've neglected to tell me what you were doing for most of the day."

"Um, nothing, uh…_important ,_just working." he turned away like he was hiding something.

The demon was not easily fooled. He moved closer to Naruto's face and whispered, "don't lie, Naruto." Their lips were almost touching as Gaara's mouth ghosted his.

"I-I told you.. I was working…b-but how is that any of your business?"

"_Well, I might be here for a while…so I need to know who I'm staying with_."

Gaara straddled Naruto's hips sensually. "_C'mon, Naruto_," he was against the other's ear. "_Tell me_."

Naruto was blushing furiously- it must have been the first time anyone has come onto him so strongly. He was at a loss for words and wound up only stuttering.

The red head demon chuckled at his embarrassment. _Time for some fun._

Gaara licked his ear shell with the tip of his tongue. "_Say something for me, Naruto_."

The blonde complied. "I-I, uh… I work…down town…"

"Really?" Gaara asked. The only people that worked down town were the prostitutes and the like. _So Naruto works in the dirty part of town, but lives in the upscale part. _"So, you sell yourself?"

"Ye-yeah…" He blushed even more, but looked Gaara in the eyes fiercely.

The demon nodded and got off the other's lap. "How interesting," he commented. "Thank you for sharing that with me, Naruto. But…why're you blushing?" He feigned innocence.

Naruto growled in annoyance before he tackled the other onto his back. "Are you trying to seduce me?" His voice was rough and sent shivers down Gaara's spine. _Now_ _the real fun can begin._

"What if I said yes?" He said, titling his head to the side.

Naruto smirked and moved closer the red head's pale ear. "_Then, I'd be obliged to screw you._"

Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto's back, pressing their bodies together. "_That might not be so bad_."

Naruto dropped the red head on the bed roughly, hovering over the pale chest as he pulled off his shirt. Gaara watched him eagerly the whole time, feeling himself get harder just by thinking about Naruto screwing him good- of course, he had to be really good at it to be gone all day working.

"Gaara, you look so hot, just laying there like that- God, you make me want to take you without any lube right now," Naruto moaned into Gaara's lower abdomen.

In turn, the red head laced his fingers in blonde spikes and tried to pull his face up for a kiss. "I won't stop you." He spoke against Naruto's lips before kissing him deeply.

The blonde pulled away for a moment to give the pale man under him a questionable look. "Are you masochistic or something? Not to brag or anything, but I'm kind of big, so you'd really bleed bad."

Gaara smirked. "Trust me, I'll be fine." He wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist. "But, if you do manage to make me bleed, you're something else."

Naruto just raised an eyebrow at the other. He didn't want to hurt Gaara, but if the red head thinks he could handle him, then he would be happy to test that theory out. "Alright then." He tugged at Gaara's baggy pants, pulling them off with ease before removing his own.

Naruto placed his now erect member at the demon's entrance and pushed in slowly. He grunted at the feeling of being squeezed by the dry hole- it was tight and warm, but it didn't feel like it was ripping at all.

"Damn," the blonde commented. "You must be really good at this."

Gaara laughed. "Maybe…but I must say that I have an _unfair_ advantage."

Naruto nodded and continued, making a mental note to ask about that _after_ the fun.

When he was completely engulfed, he waited for some kind of a signal that he could go on. The red head raised a thin eyebrow in irritation and clenched around him, making Naruto's hips buck forward. "_Come on…_"

He didn't have to repeat himself. Naruto immediately started to thrust into Gaara ruthlessly, seeing as he had yet to show any indication that he was in pain. As a matter of fact, he told the blonde to go faster, harder, and deeper. He was in ecstasy.

Naruto had found his prostate less than a minute in and didn't stop attacking it since that moment.

The blonde took hold of Gaara's pale hips to get a better angle.

Gaara was writhing in pure pleasure when Naruto decided his accuracy could falter for a bit while he made better use of his hands.

He reached up with his right hand, taking a firm hold of the pale member.

"Naruto!" The red head demon moaned out as he moved into the hand.

Naruto chuckled smoothly. "Yeah, I'm _that_ good." He smiled smugly and continued both administrations. Gaara was more than ecstatic- he was consumed by pleasure, but also confused by some out-of-place feeling that started developing.

The demon's orgasm grew near. He pulled both their bodies even closer than before and ran his now clawed hands down the blonde's back. "Damn it, Naru… you're making me…_ugh_!" His body convulsed violently when Naruto worked his fingers in a wave-liked motion.

"That's the point, you know? It's all about making the customer happy."

"Customer, huh?" Gaara scoffed. "What if I don't want to be _just_ your customer?" _Wait, what am I saying?_ The red head thought as he spoke.

The blonde ceased for a moment, thinking that over. He then smiled brightly. "I think I'd be able to handle giving out freebees every now and then to a quite sexy red head." He leaned down, placing a small kiss on Gaara's cheek.

Gaara blushed. _I… can't believe I might have actually fallen for this mortal…and we have only recently met… _He sighed inwardly_. This will get me in big trouble the man downstairs. _

The demon knew that he would have to tell the human the truth sooner or later; his boss definitely wouldn't let him stay like this without something in return.

Naruto continued to thrust into him until they both reached their climax- Naruto inside Gaara, Gaara on Naruto's chest.

When they were both together in each other's arms, Gaara thought it would be …easier to tell him.

"Um, Naruto… I have something to tell you."

The blonde yawned and looked down on him sleepily. " Yeah, shoot."

"Well, it's a bit complicated and, uh," he fidgeted a little. "Just promise me you won't get mad." Naruto quickly agreed. "Okay, now, you must keep an open mind when listening to what I am about to tell you; I am a demon from the underworld. I was sent up here to advocate my boss in his search for more darkened souls, and, in my search, I found you…" Naruto's eyes bulged, mouth agape. "B-but I can't do it," He said quickly. "I can't bring your soul down into Hell; you're too pure, Naruto." Gaara smiled sweetly. "Even after making love with another man-a _demon_- your soul is still bright and beautiful. I really do like you, Naruto, even thought we have just met. You may even be pure enough to cleanse _my_ soul." He placed his hand on the tan cheek. "You're kind and friendly, you hold nothing back-truly, you are one of the best humans I have ever encountered. You've captivated my heart in a matter of hours, and trust me, that is not an easy feat."

Naruto was silent for a moment. He was obviously thinking things through.

"You know what?" The blonde finally said. "As long as you're really not trying to con me into selling my soul to the devil, I really don't care." To the demon's amazement, his voice was carefree. "I liked having your company fro the past two days. Having someone to come home to was so completing."

Gaara gave a huge sigh. "That's great to here. Now all I have to do is try and negotiate with Him and maybe…" He trailed off as a young man in a red hoodie and black jeans with flames coming up the legs. Gaara gasped when he recognized who it was and Naruto gasped because some strange hooded man just walked into his bed room.

"Hello, Gaara," the man said kindly. "I've been watching you this whole time."

"B-boss! Wh-what're you doing here?"

The man removed his hood to reveal a horned head, chuckling evilly. "I can be any and everywhere. I am with everyone everywhere. It's obvious why I'm here, isn't it?" He cocked his head. "My number two left my side for such a long time that I had to make a special trip to see how his assignment was coming along." Taking in the sight, he laughed again. "Now I know why. You found yourself a little boy to screw around with."

"Hey! I'm not a little boy! I'm twenty three years old!"

The prince of darkness smirked at his retort while Gaara cringed at what his boss might do.

"Gaara, I actually like this one; he's got spunk. So, I assume that you're wanting to quit working with me to stay with this man, right?" Gaara nodded humbly. The man smiled understanding. "It's alright. I honesty think you deserve it, my friend. You have worked diligently for me after nearly three centuries; you deserve it."

The red head's face lit up disbelievingly. "Are you…are you serious? Free of charge?"

His boss laughed haughtily. "Of course not, Gaara, of course not! You should know how my business operates. You and me must make a deal first."

"Anything, Boss, as long as Naruto and I can be safe _together_."

"You're so bendable, Gaara, not even asking for some kind of amnesty. But, okay, I won't push you. You bring me at least one soul every month and I will allow you to remain with your human-unharmed, of course- in the human world."

Gaara nodded obediently. "Yes, Boss, thank you."

"No, no, thank you for your loyal service." He looked at Naruto humorously. "And you, little human, take good care of my number two, okay? Don't run him into the grave too soon."

Naruto smiled awkwardly at him, promising to watch him like a hawk.

Satan, then decided that it was time to leave and walked casually through the bedroom door, into his trans-worldly portal.

"That was easier than I thought," Gaara said happily. "I thought for sure he'd want to take you into Hell ,but I guess I overestimated him."

Naruto smiled widely. "Well, he did just get you to stay on the job, Gaara."

"You're right, it's just that the last time that one of his men left, he tormented their life until they died and then took the soul of his lover into Hell with him."

"Maybe he really likes you. Or he was feeling generous. Just don't worry about it, okay, Gaara?"

The red head nodded and laid his head down on Naruto's chest

Meanwhile, Satan was back in Hell, on his throne, watching the scene and laughing his ass off. "My dear friend, you will never be free from me…"


End file.
